The Dreams in the Night
by Restless Scribe
Summary: What happens if Brennan takes advantage of the dreams that Booth is having about her. Pretty smutty and maybe a little out of character for Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bones. All characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox. **

**--**

She studied him as he sat beside her in the SUV. His chiseled face, a hint of his bicep peaking out of the grey t-shirt. God he was sexy. She'd always known this, but lately it was all she could think about. Ever since she'd written that damn book she kept imaging herself slipping into bed with her partner and having her way with him. And knowing that Booth had thought about it too while he was in his coma didn't help matters. For days after he woke up he had thought they were married, had actually thought that they had made love hundreds of times before. It was all too enticing, she had to get away to Guatemala until he was back to normal, until she was herself again. But when she got back things really hadn't changed that much. He was still sexy as ever, and she still couldn't get the thought of his body writhing on top of hers out of her mind.

"Bones, what are you thinking about?"

"What? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a tough case I have in Limbo. Just wondering what the pin pricks in the femur could have been from. "

"Um…sure. Here we are at your place Bones."

"Do you want to come up for dinner? We can order in Thai, or I could cook mac and cheese if you'd like?"

"I'd love to Bones, but I'm exhausted. It's been a long day, and truthfully, ever since I came out of my coma I've been having all sorts of weird dreams that have been keeping me up at night. I think I'm going to try to take a sleeping pill and see if I get better rest tonight."

Brennan was a bit disappointed. She wasn't ready to say goodnight to him yet, but she relented.

"OK Booth, next time."

She shut the door to the SUV and walked to her apartment, waving goodbye. She went upstairs grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge and sat down to read a book before she went to sleep.

As she was reading Brennan began to drift off. _She looked up and there he was standing at her door. He moved to her without saying a word and took her in his arms crashing his lips against hers. He leaned her back onto the couch pressing the growing bulge in his pants against her in just the right spot._

"_Oh Booth," she moaned. Grinding her hips against him longing to be satisfied._

Rinnnngggg. Brennan woke from her dream with a start. "Yes, who is it? Oh, hi Angela. Yeah, I remembered about tomorrow. I'll bring something to change into at work. See you tomorrow."

Brennan tried to go back to reading, but after that dream she couldn't get the thought of Booth out of her mind. She wanted Booth, she knew that, but she wasn't ready to admit to herself that she wanted more than just sex. She knew that Booth would never be up for that. He couldn't compartmentalize the way that she could, and if they slept together, he might feel awkward, and there was always the chance it could ruin the partnership. Then a thought came to her. She knew Booth had dreamt of her during his coma dream. He had told Sweets that it had felt so real, like they were memories rather than a dream. He was having dreams now, what if they were still about her?

Brennan checked the clock. It said 12:30 am. Plenty late. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Thirty minutes later she was standing outside Booth's door. She reached down under the rock to grab the key and slowly opened his door being careful not to make any noise. Once she was in the apartment she removed her shoes. Brennan quietly tip toed to Booth's bedroom and peered in. He was fast asleep. The pill must have knocked him out she thought.

She stared at him a second, lying there in bed so peaceful, bare chest rising and falling with every breath. God she wanted him so much. She removed all of her clothing except her black bra and panties, then carefully slipped into bed with him. At first she was scared to wake him. She touched him tentatively hoping that her plan would work, but she knew if it was going to she had to throw herself into the role. She slid her hand down his chest and over the bulge in his boxer briefs. Booth moaned as Brennan continued by peppering his chest and neck with kisses. He stirred slightly and barely woke up.

"Bones?" Booth asked in a groggy voice.

"Why are you calling me bones?" she replied.

Still confused Booth questioned "what are you going?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Making love to my husband."

In Booth's sleepy haze he mumbled to himself. "Oh, this must still be a dream."

"Of course baby." Bones said as she kissed his lips.

With this Booth began to wake. Brennan felt his mouth open welcoming her tongue in, then the next thing she knew she was on her back and he was on top of her. She couldn't believe this was real. After so many years of longing for him this was actually happening. This time when she felt his erection pressing against her it wasn't a dream. He ground his body into her making a deep moan escape from her. Booth moved from her mouth pressing hot kisses down her neck as Brennan made little mmm sounds. "So good," she said. He pulled her up into his arms using one arm to steady her and the other to unhook her bra. His mouth trailed down to the newly released mounds of flesh. He lay her back down on the bed as he took one breast in his mouth, tasting and teasing her nipple and fondling the other breast. "Oh Booth, I need more." Brennan whispered in a husky tone. He continued the assault with his mouth downward until he reached the edge of her panties. He barely paused whisking them off of her body and replacing them with his mouth. Brennan moaned and bucked wildly. It felt so good to have him touching her like this. She was so wet. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her. Even in his groggy haze brought on by the sleeping pills he licked her with an amazing expertise. She was so close, but didn't want to come yet.

"Oh Booth, I need you inside of me, now."

With that he stopped what he was doing. Brennan helped him as he pushed his boxers down over his ass. His rock hard erection popped out. Brennan reached out to touch him wrapping her hand around him and feeling the strength of him. She wanted to explore his body a little more, but she couldn't stand it a moment longer. She guided him to her opening. Booth grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers in her as he pressed into her. Each sighed and let out a moan at the sudden contact. Brennan screamed in ecstasy, he felt so good, better than she could have even imagined. She wrapped her legs around him as he pumped into her.

"Oh Temperance. I love you so much he whispered in her ear." With those simple words something uncontrollable occurred in Brennan and tears began to escape from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you ok baby," Booth asked slowing his pace and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just feel so damn good."

"So do you. You feel better than I ever remember you feeling"

Brennan knew why she felt better to him, but she didn't want to let that secret slip. She pulled him down her again grasping his mouth with her own in the most passionate kiss she ever shared. Their bodies continuing to rock into each other and Brennan was just on the edge of the most unbelievable orgasm.

"Oh, I'm so close baby," she screamed.

Booth was so near too, but he held himself back until he heard her scream and felt her clenching him in waves as her orgasm took full effect. The he rocked into her a few more times releasing himself into her as she pulled him as close as possible.

The two of them lay there like that for a few minutes relaxing into each other. Brennan stroked his hair trying to catch her breath. She checked the clock and it said 2:03. Still plenty of time. Eventually Booth rolled over and fell asleep, still tired from the pill and the physical exertion he just had. Brennan waited a few minutes, making sure he was asleep. She then kissed him on the forehead and carefully slipped out of the bed. She searched for her bra and panties and put them on along with the rest of her clothes. Then she slipped out of Booth's apartment and was back in her own bed by before the clock hit 3:00 am, She'd have to wait till tomorrow to be sure, but it seemed like her plan went off with out a hitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bones. All characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox.**

--

In the morning Booth woke up and stretched out. It was one of the best night's sleep he ever had, and one of the best dreams as well. He looked around the room to see if maybe it wasn't a dream, but found no trace of Brennan. Just then the phone rang.

"Booth….yeah, where is it. OK."

Booth hung up the phone and quickly dialed Brennan.

"Hello?"

"Bones, it's me. We have a case. I'll be over in twenty to pick you up."

"OK, see you then."

Booth hung up the phone, quickly threw on some clothes and was out the door.

--

Brennan had been nervous all morning about speaking to Booth and when the phone rang and she saw his name pop up on it, her heart nearly stopped. But he had seemed fairly normal on the phone. The real test would be how he would act when he saw her in person. She barely had time to be nervous about that, because before she was able to take her lab coat off and grab her field gear Booth was waiting for her at the door to her office.

"Hey Bones, you ready?"

"God Booth, you scared me."

Brennan looked over at him. His lean body leaning against her door frame. Those skillful hands tucked in his pockets. It took all of her strength not to run to him and start devouring him right there in her office.

"Sorry Bones, didn't mean to startle you."

Brennan grabbed her gear and headed to the car with him.

"How'd you sleep last night Booth?"

"Like a baby Bones, like a baby."

"So no dreams keeping you up?"

Booth paused for a moment.

"Well, one dream, but it didn't appear to affect my sleeping patterns."

"What was the dream about?"

Booth looked visibly uncomfortable for a moment.

"Oh nothing, just playing hockey with the guys."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief, her plan had worked. Maybe too well. While they sat in the car, just inches away from each other she could smell his sent. She kept having the urge to get closer, to bury her face in his neck and chest and really take in the sent of him. She knew that once you slept with someone their particular pheromones cause your body to react, but this was ridiculous. She had to roll down the window to be able to concentrate.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea she thought to herself. She wanted to know what Booth would be like in bed, but now that she had a taste of him, he's all she could think about.

Over the next couple of days Brennan tried to put Booth out of her mind, but he kept popping up literally and figuratively. He was always around with stuff for the case, and when he wasn't she was fantasizing about him. Just once more she thought. One more time can't hurt. She knew it would be risky going back in there again while he was sleeping, but she had to take that chance. Her body quivered every time she got near him. She had to quench this need for him that had developed.

--

That night Brennan gave Booth a call.

"So what are you up to tonight Booth."

"I don't know. There's a hockey game on, then I thought I'd read this new spy novel I picked up."

"Oh, so you'll be up late reading?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'll probably be asleep by 1:00 though. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just concerned about you getting proper sleep since your operation."

"I'm fine Bones. Plus I've been taking one of those non-addictive sleeping pills every night, which has helped out. No tossing and turning."

"Oh good. I mean, that's good that you're getting sleep. See you tomorrow."

--

Brennan stayed in Limbo trying to distract herself from what she was going to do later on in the evening. Around 1:00 am she pushed the last box back into storage and took a sip of her coffee. Then she showered in the lab shower and ran out the door.

On the way over she almost turned the car around twice. She already got away with this once, why take another chance, but her body was the one driving the car, and it seemed to override her usually in control brain.

When she got to Booth's she had the same routine as last time, key from under the rock, no shoes, slipping her clothing off and putting it into a pile on his chair. Though this time she took of her underwear as well, didn't want to rummage around looking for it afterward.

She slipped into the bed with him. His sheets were cool, but she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He was facing away from her so she snaked her arm and leg around him, intertwining their fingers, then began to plant kisses on his muscular back.

"mmm, that feels so nice," Booth moaned.

She reached down beneath his boxers and started to stroke him. She loved the sensation of him growing in her hand. He was so aroused. She rolled him over on his back, straddling him in the process. Her mouth moved down to meet the strokes of her hand as she slowly took his head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Booth moaned again and Brennan pushed him all the way into her mouth, taking the length of him. He bucked into her and she began to fondle his balls.

"Oh Bones, you don't know what you do to me."

She could feel he was close and didn't want to get him off too quickly. She removed her mouth from his penis and started to kiss his stomach and his chest. Then she grabbed his shaft and positioned herself above him. Slowly she lowered down onto him, sighing from the excruciating pleasure of being joined with him again. Booth grabbed her ass and started rocking her back in forth to the same pace as his own body was moving. The two moved in unison riding the wave of pleasure that hit them both.

When they were done Brennan lay on his chest and he curled her up in his arms.

"Love you so much baby," Booth mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too," she said.

--

Brennan didn't want to leave, she felt so comfortable lying there in his arms, but the clock now said 2:45. She had to go now if she was going to get any sleep. She began to remove herself from the bed when she felt Booth's arms wrap around her and pull her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go get some water."

"I'm not done with you yet."

Booth pulled her back into his arms and beneath his body. Brennan couldn't resist as he passionately kissed her, mingling their tongues together. Electricity shot through her whole body and she felt him hard again, pressing at her entrance. I guess I have enough time for a quicky she thought.

As the twosome came down from their most recent high they relaxed into each other, falling asleep mingled in each other's arms.

--

"Oh Shit" Brennan yelled as she looked at the clock. Daylight was seeping into the room and the clock read 6:03. She knew Booth's alarm would go off at 6:15 and she had to get out of there. She somehow managed to untangle herself from Booth without waking up and grabbed her clothing to dress in the living room. Just as she was zipping up her pants she heard him. Brennan ran into his kitchen as the phone rang.

"Booth."

She could see him standing in his living room naked. She wondered if he realized that he went to sleep with boxers on last night. My god he was gorgeous. Every inch of him hard as a rock, but soft in just the right places.

"Yeah, ok, I'll call Dr. Brennan. Bye."

Oh Shit she thought, he's calling me. Just as she managed to tiptoe to his front door her cell phone rang.

Booth jumped with shock.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

"I got the phone call that we have a dead body. I thought I'd come over here and pick you up."

"And you just let yourself in?"

"It was unlocked."

Suddenly Booth realized he was naked and grabbed a blanket.

"Why are you always breaking into my apartment when I don't have any clothing on?"

"I don't know, why are you always walking around your apartment nude."

"It's my apartment Bones, my apartment. Let me go get dressed."

Brennan waited as Booth jumped into the shower. She could hear the water running and felt like she wanted to join him in there, but knew she couldn't. When he came out he was all dressed in his suit with his cocky belt buckle on. Perfect she though.

"OK Bones, let's head to the sight."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bones. It belongs to Twentieth Century Fox**

--

After the second time they had slept together and the close call getting out of his apartment Brennan swore it wouldn't happen again, but she hadn't stuck to that. It had been so easy to fool him and she craved him so much that she found she couldn't go more than a few days without being with him. It had been almost two months and she couldn't count the nights of sleep she'd given up to spend in Booth's arms. She had been thinking about a particularly exuberant go around when she saw him walk in to the Jeffersonian.

"Hey Bones, what's up?"

"We're still trying to figure out cause of death on the body found under the stairs. Hodgins is examining the particulates now. I think he may have found something."

"Ok, I'll head over and see what he's got."

"Hey bugman what's up?"

"I found mica in the wounds on his feet. That means he was probably in a beach environment as he was being killed."

"Gee, that narrows things down."

"Hey, I'm trying. Um Booth, I have a proposition for you."

"I like you Hodgins, but not that much."

"Not that kind of proposition. I have this friend. A lady friend, and I think the two of you would really hit it off."

"I don't know Hodgins."

"She really hot, I mean smoking hot."

"If she's so hot why aren't you dating her?"

"She's my buddy's little sister. I've known her since she was 8. I just can't go there man, but you, I think you might hit it off."

Just then Bones walked over.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to set your partner up with my friend."

"Oh, that's interesting, are you going to do it? I mean are you interested?"

"I don't know, what do you think Bones? It has been a while since I've dated anyone."

"I don't know Booth, that's really your decision. I don't have any say in what goes on in your personal life. I mean, I don't want you to be lonely. If you're feeling lonely that is."

"You know what, I will go out with her."

Brennan's heart dropped. How could Booth do that to her? She had to keep reminding herself that they weren't a real couple. That it was her choice, that he didn't even know they were sleeping together. She mustered up all the enthusiasm she could.

"That's great Booth, have fun."

--

Booth sat in Sweets' office talking with the shrink.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?"

"She got stuck at the Jeffersonian. Maybe I should just go."

"Why don't you stay and tell me how you've been doing since the operation."

"Fine I guess."

"Back to your normal routine?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm even dating again."

"Really? So your feelings of love for Dr. Brennan have died down?"

"I didn't say that Sweets. Things are just, well, complicated there, and I think maybe it's a good idea to get my mind off of her for a bit."

"Ok, whatever you think is best for you Agent Booth."

--

Two days later Booth and Brennan were driving back to the Jeffersonian after interviewing a subject.

"My date with Natalie is tonight."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Where are you meeting her?"

"The Jeffersonian. Hodgins thought it would be best if he actually introduced us before we went out."

"I'm sure she'll be lovely."

Actually Brennan hoped she'd be hideous, but she didn't want to let Booth know that. When they got back to the Jeffersonian Natalie was waiting. Brennan inspected her as she stood chatting with Hodgins and Angela. She was tall, must have been almost 6' with long blond hair and breasts that were the perkiest Brennan had ever seen. She hated her before she even opened her mouth.

"I'm currently getting my PHD, studying neurobiology at Georgetown."

Shit, she was smart too. She saw Booth put his hand in the small of her back and escort her out of the Jeffersonian. She wanted to ignore it, just go back to the bones in Limbo, but she couldn't. The rational part of her brain was failing her. Brennan ran to the parking structure and got in her car. She had learned some surveillance techniques from working with Booth and tried to stay a safe distance behind his car. While they were at the restaurant she sat in her car trying to distract herself by editing her newest novel, but whenever she got to a scene with Kathy and Andy she thought of Booth's hands all over her body and she'd break out into a cold sweat.

When they left the restaurant almost two hours later Brennan followed the car back to the girl's apartment.

Don't get out of the car, don't get out of the car she thought to herself, but Booth did get out of the car. He walked her up to her front door, and there he was kissing this girl goodnight, caressing her face the same way he caressed Brennan's face. She was livid. Anger bubbled up within her until she could barely breath. How could Booth cheat on her! He'd make love to her and tell her he loved her and here he was kissing another girl. Brennan tried to calm herself down. She wasn't being rational. When had this irrational side to her taken over? Booth was for all intent and purposes single. She didn't own him. Isn't that the way that she wanted it? She was the one going to extreme lengths to keep them from being an actual couple. She knew she needed to be honest with him, but she didn't know how. What if she told him and he never wanted to speak to her again. She couldn't handle losing him. Not now.

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Booth leave Natalie at the door and return to his SUV. She followed Booth home and parked outside of his house. How was she going to fix this? She hated seeing him with that woman. What if he wanted to see her again? To make love to her? Brennan began to panic. Who had she become?

--

Two hours later she found herself doing her same old routine. Sneaking into Booth's place dropping her clothes in the living room, then slipping into his bed. Only this time, she smelled that woman on him. Her perfume was in his hair. She wanted to fuck him until she got that woman's sent off him, until all he smelled was her all over him. He was barely sleeping when she got into bed with him, but she didn't notice. She kissed him forcefully, biting his lower lip, then devouring his neck and chest. She could barely wait to have him inside of her. She threw her leg over him, straddling him and taking the length of him inside of her. She rocked her body back and forth increasing the pace hoping that the harder she fucked him, the easier it would be for him to forget about that other woman, or maybe for her to forget about her.

"Whoa, whoa, Bones, what are you doing? Slow down a bit.

"What?"

This was the first time Booth had ever spoken during their encounters except for the musings of a man in the midst of passion.

"You're acting as if you're trying to reach lift-off. What's with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this because of Natalie?"

"What? Who's Natalie. You're my husband Booth and I…"

"Come on Bones. How stupid do you think I am?"

"How long have you known?"

"I was pretty sure after the first time, but the second time when I caught you trying to sneak out of my apartment pretty much confirmed it. Plus I smelled you all over my sheets. "

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I just thought you needed some time. I figured when you were ready you'd be honest with me."

"I feel like such a fool. I don't deserve you Booth. You were right to go out with Natalie tonight."

"Don't be silly, come here."

Booth pulled Brennan into his arms and brushed the hair from her face.

"There is no one I'd rather be with tonight than you. I meant every word I've said when we've made love. I love you Bones. There's no one else."

She knew she'd said it a dozen times before as "his wife" but right now as herself it was hard for her to admit that she loved him too.

"It's ok if you're not ready to say it for real yet. I know you love me."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're everything to me Bones."

Brennan reached up and kissed Booth tenderly. He rolled her on her back and intertwined their hands.

"I'm going to take the lead tonight if that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
